


Lucifer/Daniel

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, brinkmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Dan tries to outdo Lucifer on the shooting range.





	Lucifer/Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, I just follow them around and write down what they do  
> All errors are the authors as he proofreads his own works.

Daniel/Lucifer

“Remind me why are we here again Daniel”

“Because Chloe asked me, she said you’d been asking about firearms so I brought you down here to the firing range. There’s more to firing a weapon than just pointing the thing at a target.”

“Indeed, Daniel, enlighten me.”

Dan took the next 10 minutes explaining how to load the bullets into the magazine, safe handling and the preferred grip and stance for pistol shooting. 

“Ok , now you got all that I’ll shoot off a few rounds. Put the ear protectors on.”

Dan emptied the magazine into the target and brought the target forward. 

“Not bad Daniel,” Lucifer said as he looked at the pattern, “nice clustering but these two are bit wide.”

“Yeah, do think you could do better?”

Lucifer looked at Dan, a smirk forming on his face. 

“Absolutely Daniel.”

Lucifer started to load the magazine and as he did he held each bullet in the palm of his hand for a second. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Weighing the bullets.”

Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Man you really are a dick at times.”

Lucifer looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re still a douche Daniel.” he replied.

When the magazine was loaded and with ear protectors on Lucifer emptied the magazine into the target. 

Dan brought the target forward and started laughing. There was one hole in the centre.

“Some crack shot you are, one lucky bullseye and the rest missed.” Dan said with a smirk.

Lucifer shrugged. 

“If you say so Daniel.” and he left. 

Later that day Chloe asked Dan how Lucifer went at the range.

Dan scoffed.

“He’s a cocky bastard, Lucifer said he was weighing the bullets, “ Dan said sarcastically, ”didn’t do him any good, he got a lucky bullseye and the rest missed.”

“You sure about that?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I saw the target, only one hole.”

Just then the phone rang.

Dan picked up.

“Espinoza.”

“Delaney from the range, come down there’s something you should see.”

“What’s happened?”

“That guy you brought down this morning, he’s … well see for yourself.”

Dan hung up and looked at Chloe.

“For God’s sake Chloe,” Dan said, exasperated, “ Lucifer’s done something and Delaney wants to see me.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip.

“I’ll come with you.”

The two of them made their way to the basement. 

“The high speed cameras were rolling when your buddy took his shots.” Delaney said.

“And?” Dan asked?

“And, what you are about to see is impossible but …..”

He played the footage back, the first bullet went through the bullseye. 

“So?” Dan asked.

“Just watch.”

The second bullet followed the first through the same hole.

Dan’s jaw dropped.

“That’s not possible.” 

“There’s more.” Delaney said. 

The three of them watched in awe as every bullet went through the same hole. 

Dan staggered back from the screen.

“It’s a trick right, it’s gotta be, Lucifer looped the footage.”

“Nope, that’s what I thought,” Delaney said, “so I checked, sequential frames , all timestamped, all there, no trick.”

“Guess you own Lucifer an apology.” Chloe said as she walked away.


End file.
